Radioactive
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Lilith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane is the world's first bionic mutant. She never knew her mother, and her father leaves her in the care of her 'Uncle' 97 percent of the time. Her father is one of the most dangerous men in the world, only enhanced by his bionics. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. The only good thing is that the government doesn't know about her. FSI.


**Full Summary:**

 **Lilith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane is the world's first bionic mutant. To some she is a lucky one, she was born instead of made. But she never knew her mother, and her father leaves her in the care of her 'Uncle' ninety-seven percent of the time. Her father is one of the most dangerous men in the world, only enhanced by his bionics. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. The only good thing government doesn't know about her, in the midst of the ongoing hate against mutants and the aftermath of the Mutant Registration Act catastrophe. If they did, her life would be even more hellish than it currently is. Marcus/OC, Past!Lady Deathstryke/Victor Krane**

 **I know I have a lot of stuff I'm writing, but I couldn't resist putting this up, I mean come on: X-Men and Lab Rats.**

 **But one thing has to be said: Putting reviews/comments that just say 'Update!' is VERY disrespectful, and it absolutely grinds my gears. Granted, it is worse when you don't review at all, but we are not your fucking slaves. All of us writer's have lives outside of writing, and have shit we're busy with, even if the lives of some of us aren't very good outside our writing lives.**

 **Oh and Mystique has healing powers in this, when I don't think she does in cannon.**

 **And Yuriko/Lady Deathstryke is not a full cyborg, she still has cybernetic enhancements though. Kind of like Gamora in GOTG but not really.**

 _~Prologue: Origins~_

* * *

 _3:10 am, July 2nd, 1997_

Yuriko slipped out of the hospital in the dead of night, holding a tiny bundle of blankets to her chest: Her daughter with the billionaire Victor Krane. She didn't want to get pregnant, nor did she think she could get pregnant after her father sterilizing her in her youth, but it happened. She looked down at the baby, who was small enough to fit in her hand. She had very light brown or blue eyes, it was hard to tell, and her little tuft of hair was dark brown.

Yuriko had decided on a name for the small baby girl: Lillith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane. She had read her first name and the first middle name in a baby name book she had borrowed from Mystique, who had had it from when she was pregnant with Nightcrawler. The second middle name, Severa, was perfect for a child born of evil parents, but it was kept off the birth certificate so that she would seem like a normal child so that the hospital would still care for her, even though Yuriko didn't seem like a mutant if you just looked at her when she didn't have her claws out and she wasn't using her powers.

Lillith cried weakly, having only been born at five months, two weeks gestation. Yuriko sighed. She was just so small, and so weak. She was smaller than any baby, weather human or animal, that she had seen before. "Mystique..." Yuriko whispered, softly as she crept into the hideout. "Yuriko. How are you back here so quickly?" Mystique asked. "The baby is really small. The hospital might not be able to make her live." Yuriko said solemnly. "Oh." Mystique said. "Do you want to hold her?" Yuriko asked her. Mystique nodded, taking the tiny baby into her arms. Lillith looked up at her, cooing weakly. Mystique smiled a little. She reminded her of when she had Nightcrawler except for not being blue. "What's her name?" Mystique asked quietly. "Lillith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane. I was looking at the baby name books I borrowed from you, and I want her to know both of her heritages." Yuriko sighed. Mystique could see how much Yuriko cared for baby Lillith, even though she didn't want to, nor would be able to keep her. She focused her energy on the small bundle, willing it to heal her. Lillith did not grow any bigger, but she was as good as she was going to get.

Yuriko looked at Mystique with silent thanks. "I have to take her to her father." Mystique nodded, handing the tiny bundle back to her mother. "I understand." She carefully handed Lillith back to Yuriko. Yuriko gently cradled the small bundle, bolting from the hideout of The Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants. She hastily scribbled a note on a piece of paper, sticking it in her pocket. Instead of using her super speed, Yuriko used public transit to blend in along with allowing herself more time with her daughter.

Once she got off the train, Yuriko slunk past the assholes of Chicago. The ones who bumped into people and say nothing, or who talked on their cellphones all the time, even during a meal or a movie. She clutched tiny Lilith to her chest, trudging through filthy alleyways. She stopped to rest behind a dumpster, sleeping with one eye open. A trick she'd learned from Mystique. When she heard Lilith cry, she checked her diaper first. It was dirty, so Yuriko put a towel down to use a changing pad. She had put some diapers and a pack of wipes in a pouch that she had attached to her cloak. After disposing of the offending diaper, Yuriko leaned back against a cool brick wall, unzipping her jacket and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra in order to make this easier. She let the tiny infant suckle, knowing she would need the benefits that at least her colostrum, the first milk, would provide her before she would have to go away. Yuriko gingerly leaned the baby over her shoulder to burp her between breasts, not wanting to her to get gas colic. She rubbed her thumb over her face, fully studying her daughter's features for the first time. They shared the same facial structure, though her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, more like milk chocolate than black coffee.

Lilith was a calm baby, Yuriko noted. She only cried when she was hungry or had a full diaper, even then her cry was quiet and she would quiet back down as soon as she was fed or changed. Yuriko burped her once more before starting to scavenge for her own food. She found a perfectly good burger that was only made an hour ago, only thrown away because the order had been gotten wrong. Such a waste of food. She ate it gratefully before cleaning up her minuscule campsite and continuing on into the grey light of dawn on a cloudy day. Yuriko kept her hood up, concentrating on where she was going as she walked past drug deals and muggins without being detected thanks to her silent footfalls. When she arrived at the warehouse, she took one last long look at her daughter before scribbling down a note.

 _Victor,_

 _This is your daughter, Lilith Elaine Severa Oyama-Krane. I can't keep her, my line of work is too dangerous. One day I might not come back home and then she'll. I can't let that happen to her. You'll understand. The envelope has her birth certificate and any and all important health records on my end enclosed._

 _Yuriko._

Yuriko made sure Lilith was bundled tightly in her sleeper and blanket to protect her from the lake effect wind chill before she attached the letter to the outer blanket. She laid the manila envelope in front of a door before placing Lilith on top of it. She was barely as long as half the envelope. Yuriko kicked the door a few times before she slinked away into the night, tears running down her face.

* * *

 **Ok, so that took a while, writer's block and shit like that but I did get it done. I don't really have anything to say, so happy Halloween and goodnight.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Breana**


End file.
